Utilizing a serum-free system for the culture of human erythroid progenitor cells, we are investigating the influence of nonerythropoietin hormones on erythroid differentiation and maturation. Target cell populations are being identified and characterized, and hormonal modulation of cell-to-cell interactions is being examined. It is hoped that these studies may generate a model system for the investigation of hormonal mechanisms that control cellular proliferation.